


Pool Tables Are Awesome

by Sammys_Sunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean really wants a pool table, Drunk Dean, F/M, First Time Smut Fic, Goofy drunk Dean, Love Confessions, Pranks, pool tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/Sammys_Sunshine
Summary: Dean really wants a pool table. Sam and Reader pull a prank on Dean. Smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut. Hope I didn't do too badly. Leave a comment or a kudos. :D

Dean wouldn't stop whining on the way to back to the bunker from the bar.   
"I want a pool table for the bunker!" he cries.  
You and Sam made a very drunk Dean ride in the backseat just in case he actually got sick.   
You roll your eyes at his pitiful noises and Sam just laughs.

"Remember, he's your boyfriend (y/n)," he chortles, nudging your arm with his elbow.

You jab him back, earning an 'ow'!  
"Yes, dear Sammy, but he will always be your brother."  
Sam laughs harder, getting complaints from the backseat.  
"(Y/n)'s my girlfriend Sam! Get your own!"

You twist in the front seat and turn around to face him.   
"Maybe if you asked please we'd get a pool table. Whining about it isn't going to get you anywhere."  
He lifts his head from the backseat and stares at me with his pretty emerald eyes. "Please, can we get a pool table?"

You lean forward and place a hand on his cheek. "Maybe." His jaw drops open and you put yourself back in the front seat. Sam pulls into the garage then and you're thankful you're all home so you can get Dean into bed. Cas pops in just then and you hug him as soon as you get out of the car. 

"Good! You're here so you can help Sam haul Dean to his room!"  
Cas tilts his head and peers into Baby. Dean waves and gives him a goofy smile.  
"He is very intoxicated isn't he?"  
"Yes, he is Cas."

Sam leans into the car and starts pulling Dean out. It's rather humorous to watch. Dean's fighting Sam, shouting he can walk on his own while scrambling to keep a hold on Baby. Cas walks over and puts his fingers to Dean's forehead knocking him out cold. You catch him before he can completely fall and Sam grabs his other side. You and Sam throw each of his arms over his shoulder and drag him through the doors. What feels like hours later, Dean is in his room. Cas bids us good night and goes wherever he goes. You and Sam flop down on the couch.

"Are we going to get him that pool table?" Sam asks.  
"You know those mini ones they sell at the department stores?"  
He goes quiet for a minute, thinking about your answer. You turn your head, waiting for his expression. A giant grin covers his face and he lets out the loudest laugh you have ever heard.   
"He'll be pissed you know that, right?"  
You slap his leg.  
"Of course I know that. That's why I'm going to need your help getting him an actual one as well."  
You lean towards him and plot out your plan.  
~~~~~~  
You wake up before Dean the next morning and walk out to find Sam. He chuckles at your excitement and you can't help but give him a big grin back.   
"Everything ready?" you ask.  
"Yep. Now, all we have to do is wake him up."  
You pretty much skip back to Dean's room, throwing open the door and jumping on his bed. He groans and tries to hide under the covers.   
"Wake up! Wake up! I have a surprise for you!"  
Dean flings the covers off of his face and grabs you in his arms. You squeal in delight and nuzzle into his neck. He grips you tighter and it's in these moments that you absolutely love with him. He shakes his head at you every time that you tell him he's the light in your life. He tells you that it's the other way around but if it wasn't for him and Sam saving you from hopping off that bridge, you definitely wouldn't be here today. You bring yourself back to the present feeling Dean's lips on yours. You deepen the kiss, straddling his hips and burying your hands in his soft hair. He breaks away first with that breathtaking smile of his plastered across his face. You open your eyes to brilliant green ones staring back at you.  
"What's the surprise, baby?"  
You leap off the bed and pull on his hand. He grumbles and pulls himself out of bed with your guidance. You drag him out to the war room where a table is covered by a blanket. You dance a little bit and Sam tries hiding the grin on his face.   
"Remember how you whined about wanting a pool table?" you innocently ask.  
Dean raises his eyebrows and squints suspiciously.  
"Yeah?"  
He looks over at Sam who gestures to the table. Dean looks back at you and you mirror Sam. He's still squinting at you both and it's taking all you have not to start laughing. He steps forward and yanks the blanket off to reveal... a miniature pool table. Dean's face is priceless. He looks over at his shoulder at you and heat pools low in your belly. You're so in trouble. Sam starts to sneak away as Dean turns around to face you and you glare at him, stopping him in his tracks. You point at him and yell.  
"It was Sam's idea too!"   
Dean whips quickly to face Sam and you take your chance to bolt. You hear Sam and Dean both holler at you, loud footsteps soon following. The chase is on! You duck around a corner and hold your giggles in as you watch the boys run past you. You wait for the footsteps to fade away and you take off to the library where Dean's real surprise is waiting. You grab a random book off the shelf and pretend to read as they come thundering into the room. You keep "reading" the book as you listen to them huff and puff. They come and flop down into the chairs at the table you're sitting at and keep ignoring them. A giant hand slaps your book, making you jump. Swallowing your smile, you look up expectantly and raise your eyebrows slightly. Sam's shoot up into his hairline which makes you snort. Dean starts thrumming his fingers on the table, most likely waiting for an answer to the game you three just played. You shrug at them, giving them both a wink and return to the book you're not even reading. Dean goes to speak and you hold a finger up, silencing him.

"Dean, there's something under the cover on the other table for you." You glance up at his confused expression and twitch your fingers at him in a shoo-ing manner.  
He cautiously gets up from the table and wanders over to the table that you've described. A smile ghosts over your lips, waiting for Dean's reaction. Sam nudges your fingers on the book to turn around and watch his brother. Dean's fingers glide over the black cover, tension and hope ever so present in the way they dance over the material. You walk over to him and slide your arms around his waist. He holds both of yours in one of his and yanks the cover off of the table. Deep green velvet sits in beautiful mahogany, the lights reflecting off of it like little stars. Shiny spheres patiently sit in the middle, waiting to be broken apart. Two cue sticks sit in the sea of emerald velvet, chalk resting on the edges. You feel Dean's breath inhale sharply, his wish from last night sitting in front of him. You kiss his shoulders and swing around in front of him to put your butt on the edge of the table. He moves forward, placing both of your legs in between his. He lowers his head and kisses you, a million thanks in the gesture. 

"I hope you like it. Sam and I had a hard time keeping the secret from you."  
He smirks and kisses you harder. You grip his red plaid button up in both your hands, pulling him closer, opening your lips to him. You feel him smile against you, his tongue slipping in to tangle with yours. He buries his hands in your hair, deepening the kiss. You thrust your hips against his pelvis, feeling his cock already hard and straining against his jeans. Impatient, you rip his shirt off of him, little buttons flying all over the place. He chuckles, breaking apart from your mouth. His beautiful green eyes stare into yours, his pupil's lust blown and full of need.  
"Impatient are we?"  
You smirk at him, before leaning forward and attaching your teeth to his neck. He hisses in pleasure, throwing his head back. Slipping his shirt off of his shoulders, you throw it somewhere in the library. Apparently, Dean has had enough of you giving him attention so he turns his focus on you. He pulls you back so he can plant soft, open mouth kisses on your face and neck, and slides his hands underneath your shirt. Your nipples harden before Dean even touches them; your body yearning for his touch. He lifts your shirt off of you, moving his mouth over your newly exposed skin. Your grip his hair gently, and run your fingers through it. He hums happily, the sound vibrating a little against you. You tug on the bottom of his t-shirt, signaling him. He leans back long enough for it to go over his head and then he's back on you. His hands expertly unclasp your bra, freeing your breasts. Immediately he suckles on one taut bud, bringing a moan out of you. His fingers twist and pull lightly on the other one, not wanting to leave you neglected. You rest your head on top of Dean's, panting into his hair. You wrap your legs around his hips, ready for more. Reaching in between your bodies, you undo his belt and rub your open palm against his bulge. He groans deep in his throat, and slightly uses his teeth on you. You smile and scrape your nails against him, loving the sounds that come out. You unbutton and unzip his jeans, pushing them and his boxers off of his hips, freeing his cock. Dean makes a noise that's somewhere between a sigh of relief and a growl. You grip his thick member in one hand and hold onto his hip with the other. He bucks into your hand, precome already slipping from the tip. Releasing your nipples, he smashes his lips back against yours, and you stroke him harder and faster. He pushes you so you lie on your back on the table, the material strangely soft against your skin. Dean rips your pants and panties off in own fell swoop while kicking pants and boxers off his ankles. He kneels down and places your legs over his shoulders. Kissing the insides of your thighs, he makes his way towards your pussy. You're dripping wet and afraid you're staining his brand new table. Dean finally brings his mouth to your wet heat and you just about come right then. He slips two fingers inside you, making a come hither motion while sucking on your clit. You writhe against his mouth and buck your hips against the arm that's holding them to the table. He presses harder and bites down, giving you the hardest orgasm you've ever had. He laps your juices up like he's a starving man, drawing out the aftershocks.   
"Dean, I can't take anymore. Come up here."  
He pulls himself up, keeping your legs on his shoulders.   
"Ready, baby?"  
You can only moan your yes, the sight of his cock standing proudly between your legs, making you want him even more. You raise your hips, rubbing your drenched pussy against him. He exhales sharply and rubs the tip against your entrance. He finally pushes in, moans coming from the both of you. He thrusts slowly at first, just relishing in the feeling of both of you being connected. He holds his hands out palms up to you and you intertwine your fingers with his. He pumps faster, and his cock hits your g-spot, bringing out loud cries from you. He pulls out sharply, wrapping his arms around your waist and flipping you onto your stomach and bending you over. You grip the sides of the table, and Dean pistons his hips quicker and rougher, hitting that wonderful spot inside you. He grips your hair in one hand and pulls, arching your back, taking him deeper inside you. His free hand clasps your hip hard enough to begin leaving bruises but you don't care. You can feel another orgasm coming and Dean slaps your ass, causing you to cry out and you come hard. His thrusts become erratic and you know he's getting close. You didn't think you could come again, but Dean knows how to bring them out of you. The way he does it this time is the best and most unexpected way he's ever done it before.  
"I. Love. You," he pants out.  
His confession makes you explode and your pussy tightens around him, bringing him to his own finish. Tears slip out of your eyes, believing but not believing what he just said. Dean slips his arms around your waist again, gently turning you around. He pulls his cock out of you, your combined juices coming out and dripping onto the floor. He cradles you in his arms and sits you both down. He wipes his thumbs on your face, removing the tears. He just stares at you, waiting for a response.  
"You really love me?" He smiles and nods. You kiss him softly and rest your forehead against his. "I love you too, Dean."  
He hugs you tight, wrapping his body around you. You chuckle, earning a strange look from him.   
"What?"  
"Sam's going to be pissed about the mess we've caused."  
He laughs then too and shakes his head.   
"I'll clean it up, you go hop in the shower."  
You stretch, uncurling yourself like a cat would. You kiss him again and find his shirt and boxers, slipping them on so you're halfway decent if you run into Sam. You blow him a kiss as he slips his jeans on and you head to the showers. Before you get out of earshot you can hear him chuckling to himself.  
"Pool tables are awesome."


End file.
